


It's like drugs but it's fanfiction

by xXAngelicAnarchyXx



Category: Off
Genre: Elsen being assholes, Eventual Smut, Hugo Is A Cinnamon Bun, Multi, Nick Fury Cameo - Freeform, Sneaky Nick Fury, Sucre is totes a yandere, Swearing, Tags to be added, Whales, and Zacharie, and the queen, as is batter, basically everyone but hugo is a sociopath, but not anything good i mean rlly its crack-, creis in español, i am worthless, jfc these are fun tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAngelicAnarchyXx/pseuds/xXAngelicAnarchyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best collection of crackfiction one shots. After all the good ones. </p><p>Yay.</p><p>SWEAR I NOT TO DRUNK GOD</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like drugs but it's fanfiction

"Ayyy batta batta swing!" Scremed the playa as she and the zachCat watched the batter booty as he kinda just smashed a whale into a pulp. "AY ZAcHarie..." whishopurd teh playah. "Ye fam?" Asked the merchant who liked to take all yo credits like u scAMMIN BATHDTURD-  
Anywhore u looked at im wirh u fookin puffect eyebrow arched to the heavens. "Would u tap dat batta ass?" You asked.  
"would i tap da ass? m8 i would tap dat ass so mUCH-" franticallayyyy sayed the merCat with a pervy smirky tihng on Hus face like 'dat ass is mine betch' and u looked at him like 'hoe, i dunt recall givin u mai fukin permission u lil shit'   
"i CONTROOL dat ass" the playah narrowed her telescopes in her eye holes. "But i give the ass twh fookin luck tickets, bxtch," hissed the catboy. The 2 ofu just looked at each other liek fuk u m8 b4 u walked up to de batta and tapped the azz.  
"I claim ownership of dis ass," whusperererd the playaj, just resting teir face on the majestic batta booty. ZachCat.exe exploded bc he a thirsty lil hoe-

Extended ending:

And tben u all fricku frackedd.

And teh whorewhale eated u all.

Teh end.

\--------------------------

...

 

...

 

I really need a new hobby...


End file.
